A Haunted Happening
by qwerty avelat
Summary: Story arc discontinued. Will be relaunched as a new story later. It was an early fic and I don't like how it ended anymore.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh Rob… we are going to miss you so much." said his mother while she fussed over his hair.

"I can't believe my boy. Going to the greatest arts school in America." Said his father

"I'm just glad Jamal's parents said I could stay with him. Man I can't believe I actually got in. I filled that application out before we even thought about moving to Australia." Said Rob

"Now call us every weekend. It's no trouble for us to pay the bill and write too. Let us know your ok." Said Robs mom "Oh and mind Jamal's Grandma and parents."

"We'll see you in the summer my boy. And… good luck you'll do great." said Rob's father.

Rob hugged his parents and walked with his suitcase towards the plane. The flight attendant assured his parents he would be alright "We take excellent care of our unaccompanied minors." He and the attendant and a girl who looked to be in about 4th grade walked to the plane. "This is Carmen." Said the lady "You two will be flying together, won't that be fun?" said the lady.  
>"Um yeah sure." Said Rob.<p>

Carmen pulled back every inch of the way fighting to not get onto the plane. "Come on sweety. There's nothing to be afraid of." Said the lady

"I don't wanna go." She said slowly and deliberately "I do not want to stay in New Yowk wiff out gamma." She seemed to the edge of tears. The lady pulled her on and got them to their seats. "Ok I have to take care of some things. You children be good. We will check on you."

Rob looked at Carmen "So your going to New York. Have you ever been there before?"

Carmen nodded. She wrote something down and showed it to Rob

"My grandma and I moved there about 2 months ago." Read Rob "So why don't you want to go back? To great of a vacation huh?"

Carmen shook her head. A tear trickled down her cheek though you could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Hey hey. Don't cry. You want to talk about it." Said Rob

Carmen wrote down "I don't like to talk" onto her notebook and showed it to Rob.

"OH…. You know what I do when I don't want to talk?" said Rob

Carmen shook her head.

"I write about what I want to talk about. It makes me feel better." Said Rob "Writing to someone is good even if you don't want to share it yet. It lets you get your feelings out."

"I like to write." Wrote Carmen

"Well if you want to, you can write to me." Said Rob "It's a long trip to NY you know."

Carmen wrote and a few seconds later Rob read.

"I am scarred and sad. My Grandma did not make it to the specialist in time. I do not want to live with Uncle Arturo again. My Uncle and Cousins and Aunt hate me." Read Rob to himself he took his Ghostwriter pen and wrote "Hate is a strong word. It sounds scary but they are your family. I am sure things will work out."

Carmen wrote "I was living with my Grandma because I could not get on with my Uncle. Grandma says I remind him of my father and he hates my father. He was bad. My Uncle says I am bad too."

Rob wrote "That is hard."

Carmen frowned "And I have to change schools everyone will laugh at me."

"Why would they laugh?" wrote Rob

"I am not good at stuff." Wrote Carmen

"You have great hand writing." Wrote Rob

"Thanks. I write a lot. I like to write stories, so I get a lot of practice." Wrote Carmen

"I like to write too." Wrote Rob

They started to write about their stories and they wrote one together about a group of Vikings. Soon they were getting to New York.

"I hope you like your new school Rob." Wrote Carmen

Rob wrote down an address. "You can write to me." He wrote "We can finish the story."

Carmen smiled "I would like that."

They both walked off the plane with the stewardess. "ROB!" yelled Jamal "How are you pink guy?"

"Doing fine, Brown Dude." Laughed Rob

"This is so cool! Every ones together again!" laughed Jamal "Just wait till the others find out."

Out of the corner of his eye Rob could see Carmen following a large group of people out. The people looked upset. They walked ahead of her. He watched as she rolled her backpack behind her. Poor kid. He felt badly for her, but he was soon distracted.

**Welcome Back Rob!**

"Ghostwriter." He smiled as he followed Jamal's family to their car. Life was going to be good again.


	2. Chapter 2

(Just to let you know the spelling mistakes are on purpose and part of the story.)

"Surprise!" yelled everyone when Rob walked in. The entire team was there, and there was even a cake. Gabby hugged Rob "We missed you so much."

"It's great to have you back man." said Alex high fiving Rob.

"It's great to be back. Man you didn't have to go to all this trouble for me." said Rob.

"Hey it's a reason to celebrate," Said Lenni "we thought we'd never see you again."

They had cake and danced and Rob told them all about Australia, and the team told him all about what he missed.

"I miss my Grandma." Wrote Carmen "First my father leaves, then my mother leaves, and now Grandma has too. I must be a horrible person. Everyone leaves me. I wish someone wanted me."

Suddenly something weird happened an odd red light glowed and words appeared: Do you want a friend?

Carmen backed away from her notepad. "What in the world is going on?" she thought. The red words flashed and then read: If you want me to be your friend, you have to do what I tell you too. Write to me.

Carmen was freaked out. "Julia." she said nervously

"What?" said a girls head hanging upside down from the bunk bead above her.

"H-h-h-how awe the w-w-words ap-p-p-p-peawing?" said Carmen.

"Duh, you wrote them stupid." Said Julia "Leave me alone pipsqueak will you."

"N-no I mean the w-w-w-ed glowing ones. You see vem d-d-don't you D-d-dalia? Antonia? Lauwa? Oh c-come on Tewesa you can see it d-don't you?" said Carmen getting upset. She looked pleadingly at Teresa, the oldest at 17. She was sitting on her bunk on the other side of the room reading her school book while listening to her mp3 player.

"I read about this in my psychology book. It's a cry out for attention or something." said Teresa in a bored voice.

"Well news flash Pipsqueak," Said Julia angrily "we are all painfully aware that you're around. Now be quiet."

Carmen took out her pen and wrote "Why can my cousins not see you?" and the words wrote They can not see what I do not want them to see.

"Weird." Thought Carmen she wrote "Who are you?"

I used to be Walter Carpenter.

"Used to be?" wrote Carmen

I used to be alive. Now I have a mission to accomplish. You will help me.

"Why would you want to be my friend?" wrote Carmen "How could I help a ghost anyway?"

I have a job to do and I need a person who can touch things to do it. It is very important that I finish the job.

"But why me?" Wrote Carmen

You understand loss. I need you to help me get back what is mine, and you need someone. You are confused, and you need someone to take care of you. I will help you if you will help me.

"I guess that sounds like a plan," Wrote Carmen "but what do you want me to do?

I need lots of words. Write to me for now. I will let you know what to do to help me.

"Ok, what should I write?" wrote Carmen

Tell me about everything?

"Casey." said Jamal in an annoyed voice, as he started to scrape the peanut butter off his basketball.

Rob smiled "She sure does get into things."

"You won't be smiling when it's your stuff Rob." Said Jamal

Casey opened the door.

"What did I say about getting into my stuff?" said Jamal

"I've got a great joke want to hear it?" said Casey. "Where do horses live?"

"Casey." Groaned Jamal

Rob thought a second "I don't know. Where do horses live?"

"In a neeeeeigh- borhood." snickered Casey.

Rob smiled. Suddenly Grandma Cece came in "What are you children doing standing around here for? You have to finish getting ready for school."

"Already ready." said Rob with a grin.

"I have got to get my backpack." said Casey as she went running off.

"High school of science, here I come." said Jamal excitedly.

**Good Luck! ** Wrote Ghostwriter

"Thanks Ghostwriter." Wrote Rob then he closed the computer off and ran off after Jamal and Casey.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamal and Rob walked Casey to school then after a little while more they parted ways and went to their own schools. Jamal walked into the High school of science. It was so big, so high tech. He could not believe it. He put his books in his locker and then went off to first day assembly "This is going to be great." He smiled.

Rob was nervous walking into the High School of arts. There were bright colored walls and kids dressed up in all sorts of weird outfits. There was art work on the walls and the lockers were painted every sort of color. He went to his it was bright orange. He put his books up and looked at his schedule. He had English first, what great luck. He went off to his class the butterflies in his stomach were doing back flips now. This was going to be some day.

Hector sat down in his seat right next to a new girl named Carmen. "Hello." Said Hector "I'm Hector Carrero. Your new here right."

Carmen nodded her head yes.

"I just came last year. Washington is a great school though." Said Hector.

Carmen smiled.

"So what is your name?" said Hector.

Carmen pointed to her notebook "Carmen Rivera? That's pretty."

"Carmen Rivera that's pretty." Said Arthur, the kid sitting next to Hector, in a mocking voice.

"Lay off Arthur." Said Hector "why you do you always have to mess with me?"

"Because you're a nerd Hector." Said Arthur in an annoyed voice "a real stupid one always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

The teacher called out attendance and they started class. After a while the teacher told Carmen it was time to go. "Why do you have to go Carmen? Class isn't over." whispered Hector.

"Carmen, Carmen… don't go Carmen." laughed Arthur.

Carmen blushed "I have another class." she wrote.

Hector looked confused and watched Carmen go.

Lenni, Alex, and Victor sat together at lunch. "It feels odd doesn't it? A lot of kids are gone now." Said Lenni.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss Jamal." said Alex.

"Did you see the guys on the basketball team." Said Victor "How in the world are we going to get on? Some of those guys are twice our size Alex!"

"Hey we'll get on. It's not the size that counts it's the skill." Said Alex "and we're loaded with skill."

Hector walked off to lunch and bumped right into a fifth grader named Michael. "Watch it." said Michael angrily. He had caught Hectors bag as Hector fell down. Hector pulled himself back up and Michael threw the bag at him "Stay out of my way!" growled Michael.

"What's his problem?" said Hector.

"He's just annoyed." Said a girl named Lydia from behind Hector "because he got held back a year. He could not convince the principle to let him go to the sixth grade."

"Painful," Said Hector. "I would hate to be stuck a grade below everyone else."

At lunch Hector sat with Casey and when he saw Carmen coming into the room he waved her over "Hey Carmen sit with us!" he yelled. Carmen walked over there shyly.

"This is Casey. She's a grade younger than us." Said Hector "Casey, this is Carmen. She sits behind me. She just got here."

"Hi Carmen. Want to hear a joke?" said Casey

Carmen nodded.

"What animal can jump higher then a house?" said Casey.

Carmen thought a moment then wrote on her napkin "Most any kind, I guess, since houses can not jump."

Casey laughed "Your good."

"Man Carmen, you missed some pretty cool stuff in class. Instead of an essay, we get to make any other project on what we did this summer. I am going to make a collage. What are you going to do?"

Carmen thought a moment and wrote "Maybe I will write a poem. I like to write poems."

Hector laughed "That's good, because you sure don't seem to talk."

Carmen blushed bright red. "Why don't you talk?" said Casey "can't you talk?"

Carmen wrote on her napkin "Of course I talk. I just do not feel like talking."

They finished lunch without much more going on. After lunch though, during the middle of class an announcement went over the loud speaker to the teachers "Please check and make sure all your students are in class. We have had a robbery."

The school's principle had a very special pocket watch on his desk. It had belonged to his great-grandfather. He kept it there for good luck. It was missing now and the search was on for it. Every student had been by the office and so everyone and everywhere was being searched.

"Man this is crazy." Said Arthur, the kid that sat next to Carmen "Hey watch it I have valuable property in there."

"All this trouble for a watch?" wrote Carmen to Hector.

"The watch is very important to Principle Green." Said Hector "Who would do something that horrible?"

"Maybe someone who really needed to find out what time it was?" wrote Carmen

"This is no joking matter." Said the Teacher. "The watch is worth about a hundred dollars. Everyone please unpack your bags."

They did and suddenly Hector pulled out the watch. His eyes were huge! "I found it." He said shocked.

The principle grabbed it "I can not believe you did that Hector!" said the Principle "Why?"

"I didn't." said Hector "someone put it there."

"Well let's just talk about that. Right now." Said the principle taking Hector to his office.

"But I didn't do it." Cried Hector.

Carmen had to stifle a gasp of startle as she saw some sort of white aura circle around Hector for a second and then disappear.

Over in Casey's classroom she sat fixated on the white board. "What is the matter with Hector?" she muttered in a confused voice. "I have no idea Ghostwriter." Wrote Casey "I will ask him after class."

"My son is no thief." Said Mrs Carrero "If he says he is being framed then I believe him."

"We found the watch in your backpack, but because so far you have been very well behaved, Hector, I will be seeing you in detention for the rest of the month."

"But that is not fair." Said Hector "I did not do it."

Later, much later, the team was at Lenni's house. "Wow that's tough luck Hector." Said Rob "I wonder who did steal that watch."

"Yeah, and why would they put it in your bag Hector?" said Gabby.

"It is definitely a case." Said Jamal. "Let's write down our suspects, who could have put something into your bag."

"Well there's Arthur. He sits next to me this year and we do not get along. He is always messing with me and being a pest. He might have thought it would be a good joke." said Hector thoughtfully. "I fell down in the hall today and Michael had my bag. Maybe he hid it there. He was pretty mad at the principle." said Hector.

"That makes two suspects. Anyone else near your bag." said Jamal.

Hector shook his head but Casey said "What about Carmen?"

"What about her?" said Hector.

"She had lunch with us and she sits next to you." Said Casey

"Yeah and she left in the middle of class too, right before lunch. She acts really odd too. She does not talk; she only writes to people." said Hector.

"Carmen…." Said Rob "Hey is that Carmen Rivera?" said Rob

Hector nodded.

"I met her on my way here from Australia. She seemed pretty nice. I have her address, I was going to write to her." said Rob. He pulled out a piece of paper and showed them.

"She seemed nice to me too." said Hector. Casey nodded as well.

"But she's still a suspect," Said Alex "write her down and that she acts suspiciously."

Suddenly Ghostwriter popped up in the casebook.

**I have a bad feeling. Be careful my children.**

"Careful?" said Alex "Of what?"

"Let's ask him." Said Jamal.

"Why do you have a bad feeling?" wrote Jamal.

**I saw someone with Hector today. **

"But…. Ghostwriter cannot see people." Said Gabby

"Maybe it was another ghost." Said Tina

"That would make sense. Maybe Ghostwriter can see lots of ghosts like we can see lots of people. And only we can see Ghostwriter so maybe we cannot see all ghosts." said Jamal.

"Did you see another Ghost?" wrote Jamal.

**I do not know. He ran before I could catch him.**

"Put the mysterious ghost in the casebook." Said Alex "I think it's important."

**I am very worried**

"Let me write." said Gabby.

"Do not worry Ghostwriter, we will be careful. A ghost cannot hurt us because he cannot touch us and we cannot see this ghost anyway. You need to be careful too." wrote Gabby.

**Do not worry. I will be careful.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok team, it's time to Rewind.

First a lot of great things have been happening during the first day of school. Rob has come back from Australia and is living with Jamal and Casey. The team is back together and ready for action. A lot of odd things have been happening too. The principle at George Washington University, where Hector and Casey go to school, had his great grandfather's watch stolen. The watch was in Hectors bag but he did not steal it. Hector wants to prove his innocence so the team gets to work. Could the culprit be Arthur? He doesn't like Hector and is always messing with him and pulling weird jokes. Could he have been framing Hector? Could it be Michael? He is mad at the principle and could have easily stolen the watch as revenge and hidden it in Hectors bag. Or is it Carmen, the odd girl Rob made friends with on is way to Brooklyn and who sits behind Hector in class? Why does she only write to people? And then Ghostwriter saw someone near Hector at school today. Could another Ghost be messing with Hector? Get your casebooks ready because the Ghostwriter team is on the case.

"I feel bad." Wrote Carmen

Why? wrote the now familiar red words.

"Hector got in trouble today, but I know he did not steal the watch." wrote Carmen.

Did you do what I told you to do? wrote Walter.

"Almost," Wrote Carmen "I will finish tonight, but I still think it sounds like a bad idea."

DO NOT QUESTION ME! I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!

"But I feel responsible." Wrote Carmen

Don't be a baby. You promised to help me.

"Why did you help him steal the watch? Why would you want to frame Hector? He seems nice." wrote Carmen.

Nice! His family is responsible for my ghostly state!

"If you told me what happened maybe I could talk to Hector for you?" wrote Carmen

Just get this over with.

Hector woke up with a start. Someone was in the living room. But his mother was asleep already. What was wrong? He snuck up out of bed and looked out into the living room. Someone was inside looking around. It was a kid with a burglars mask on. Suddenly red writing popped up on the wall Hurry! You have been seen.

The burglar and Hector both ran in opposite directions. Red words swirld around Hector but at the same time there was a white swirl as well fighting the red. "Ghostwriter?" said Hector "What is going on?"

Of course Ghostwriter could not hear Hector. Hector fell down as the two ghosts fought around him till suddenly the red ghost disappeared.

"Hector? Hector is that you?" yelled his mom as she ran down the stairs. "Hector!" she yelled running down to him. "I'm ok mom." said Hector.

"What happened?" said his mother in a worried voice.

"Someone was down here. I fell over and they ran off." said Hector.

"I…I think I'm going to call the police." said his mother "Stay right here." She said in a worried voice.

Hector pulled out his pen "Ghostwriter are you ok?" but there was no answer "Ghostwriter? Are you there? Are you hurt?" but there was no reply. "Where are you Ghostwriter?"


	5. Chapter 5

Carmen was close to tears "But I tried so hard." She wrote "I did what you told me to do. Please stop! It hurts."

The red swirl went through her and she gasped in pain. Then the words stopped and wrote: Now I have to find a new way at getting that book. Were you trying to fail?

"I almost got caught. I could have gone to jail." wrote Carmen. She cried as she looked at the words on her notebook. She had not felt like going home so she had stayed out in the alley next to the apartment.

I have to go talk to my associate. Wait for my next instructions, and do not fail, or I will be even more angry with you.

Carmen sniffled and wrote "I understand."

"I wish fat I n-n-nevew saw y-y-you." She muttered as the ghost swirld away. She kind of wondered who the other kid was and if they were as scared as she was. She kept looking around wildly as though she expected someone to come and catch her any second. She wrote on a new piece of paper.

"I do not know what to do. I am scarred of what he may do to me if I do not do what he says to do, and I am afraid that I will get in trouble for doing what he says to do. I do not like hurting Hector. I do not want to hurt Walter. We are supposed to be friends." She looked at her writing. "I feel better but I still do not know what to do."

Back at Hectors apartment they were inspecting everything, but there was no evidence anywhere.

"Well it looks like nothing was stolen. They did was knock over some of our booksbook." Said Hectors mother "Try to get some sleep honey." She kissed Hector on the head but she looked worried.

"Man I hope Ghostwriter is ok. I can't even tell anyone he's missing because Ghostwriter isn't here to tell them." Said Hector in a worried voice.

Meanwhile, Ghostwriter had followed the other Ghost the entire way and then to Carmen's. He was angry that this new ghost had tried to hurt Hector and scarred. He felt bad for Carmen to but he followed the new ghost. But suddenly the ghost ran faster. Ghostwriter tried to keep up but the ghost faded off into the distance but he heard him saying "If you know what's good for you stop defending that family."

Ghostwriter decided to go back to Carmen's too see if she had written down any clues and make sure she was alright. He did not know what going through someone did to them. He was surprised that she was still sitting on the trashcan. It had to have been at least an hour. He started to read through her book when suddenly she wrote. "I am sorry for writing about how I am scarred. I will destroy it. Your secret is safe with me. Please do not punish me again. "

Ghostwriter could sense Carmen's fear and pain.

**I will not hurt you.** Ghostwriter wrote. He definitely did not like the other ghost, but he was surprised Carmen could see him. Perhaps if one ghost revealed himself to someone, that person could see all ghosts? He did know that Carmen was in trouble, and apparently no one else knew it. He did not want to trick Carmen though so he wrote.

**I am not who you think I am, my friends call me Ghostwriter.**

"Why are you messing with me?" wrote Carmen "How could you be someone else Mr. Carpenter?"

**I really am another Ghost. I am Hector and Casey's friend.**

"Are you the one who was protecting Hector?" wrote Carmen

**Yes.**

"Why?" wrote Carmen.

**Hector is my friend. Friends must help each other.**

"Hector is lucky to have you for a friend." wrote Carmen.

**Why are you helping Carpenter when he is hurting you?**

"I can write to him and then I am not alone." wrote Carmen. "We are friends."

**Friends do not hurt each other. Carpenter is using you.**

"I guess." Wrote Carmen "I do not think I want to be his friend anymore, but I am scarred. He can do things to make me hurt. What if he gets really, really mad at me?"

**Friends can help.**

"I do not have friends." Wrote Carmen

**I will be your friend.**

"But you are Hector's friend." Wrote Carmen

**And I am Jamal's, Leni's, Alex's, Gabby's, Tina's, Rob's, and Casey's friend too. I have many friends.**

"Cool! I am glad to be your friend, but what will I do about Carpenter." wrote Carmen "I am scared."

**What does he want?**

"He says Hector's family did something to him. He wants revenge on them. He wanted to steal a book. He wants to make Hector and his mom unhappy. That is why I had to distract Hector at school, so that the other kid could put the watch in his bag." wrote Carmen.

**Which kid?**

"I do not know. He does not tell me things. He said trust like that must be earned." wrote Carmen. She yawned she was so dead tired.

**You should get some sleep. **

"Will you write to me again?" wrote Carmen.

**Yes, I will write again soon.**

With a flash of light Ghostwriter was gone. A few hours later Hector woke up to Ghostwriter writing him a message.

**I am glad you feel better!**

"Thanks for saving me." Wrote Hector "Where were you?"

**I was following the other ghost. We need a Rally.**


	6. Chapter 6

All through school all Hector could think about was the night before and the upcoming rally. He did not notice that Arthur had stolen his pencil. He didn't notice the teacher talking. He didn't even notice that Carmen kept looking at him. Carmen was very conscious, however, of everything Hector did. She felt so guilty. She wanted to talk to him but was afraid. What if she got in trouble? Then there was the problem with Carpenter.

Answer me! Answer me! Answer me! Answer me!

Answer me! Answer me!

Carmen was afraid to answer. Suddenly the red light hit her hand. It felt like it was on fire! It was all she could do to keep from howling in pain.

"Carmen, are you alright?" asked the teacher.

Carmen winced and nodded trying to act convincing.

Answer me or I will hit you harder!

Carmen looked around and wrote "Please do not."

Are you ready for plan B?

Carmen turned white. She knew plan B by heart but she was not going to do it.

"I am not." She wrote.

Why not? There is not much time.

"I am not going to help you hurt Hector." Carmen wrote "He is my friend's friend."

What friend?

"Ghostwriter."

We are talking after school!

The words flickered ominously.

"Sorry I'm late, so what's the Rally about?" said Jamal

"Ghostwriter called it." Said Lenni "He's just using my house."

"Someone broke into my house." Said Hector "and there was a swirling red thing and then Ghostwriter saved me. He called a meeting when he got back from following it."

"Wow… That's something." Said Alex

"Let us ask Ghostwriter what is up?" said Gabby. She typed into Leni's computer "What did you find?"

**I found Walter Carpenter.**

"Who's that?" said Hector.

"Here let me ask." Said Rob and he quickly typed "Who is that?"

**Another ghost who wants to hurt Hector's family.**

"Why?" wrote Rob.

**Carmen says that he wants revenge.**

"Carmen?" said Hector "What does she have to do with this?"

"And did he read that Carmen said he wants revenge or did he ask her?" said Jamal "Hector could see the other ghost so she might be able to see Ghostwriter."

"I don't know I'll ask him." Said Rob "What does Carmen have to do with this?" he typed.

**Carmen can see me too. Walter was using Carmen to hurt Hector.**

"Why? Why would someone do that?" said Gabby "She doesn't even know Hector?"

Rob asked Ghostwriter why.

**Carpenter will hurt her again if she does not help.**

"But he's a ghost? How can a ghost hurt her?" said Jamal

"That mean red one was going to hurt me!" said Hector.

"We don't know a lot about ghosts," said Leni "just Ghostwriter."

"Yeah and ghost writer would never hurt us." Gabby said in a matter of fact tone. "So we have no idea what a mean ghost might do."

"So what is Carmen going to do? Won't she be in trouble with the other ghost for telling Ghostwriter?" said Rob.

"Ask him." Said Alex.

Ghostwriter replied: **I think he might. **

"We should go find her." Said Lenni "Hector do you know where she went after school?"

Hector shook his head.

"Wait a minute, I have her address see." Rob said while pulling it out. "See the apartment number is here. She lives in the complex over near Victors."

"Well then what are we waiting here for?" said Jamal "She could be in big trouble!"

Never ignore me again!

Carmen cried in pain.

Are you paying attention to me! What did you tell him?

Carmen shook her head "Nevwa tell you." She said defiantly.

The pain went pulsing through her again and again. She fell down to the ground trying to not cry out. Finally she wrote.

"STOP!"

What did you tell him?

"You'll hurt him. Ghostwriter is my friend. Friends do not hurt friends." Wrote Carmen.

She cried in pain again as the ghost rammed through her.

Fine, then we are not friends. You made a big mistake making me your enemy.

Carmen felt cold. So very cold. "H-H-H-H-elp-p-p!" she yelled.

A boy was jogging by and suddenly stopped. The kid had to be in High school and looked Hispanic.

"Hey! Are you ok?" he asked.

"H-H-H-" she tried to say help but couldn't. The words were lost in her mouth. She could hardly see from the pain. She was getting killed by a dead guy? This might be a first.

"Hold on kid." Said the boy trying to scoop up Carmen "Gotta find a phone. Get a hospital or something." But every time he tried to touch Carmen he felt a harsh pain and couldn't keep holding on. "Oh man. No tengas miedo! I will be back." He started to run to get help.

He ran right into Alex. "Victor?" said Alex "What's the matter?"

"There's a little kid and something's wrong with her. She's sick or hurt or something. I can't help her because every time I touch her it hurts. I got to find her help." Said Victor.

"Show us where she is. We can help her." said Alex.

Victor pointed and the team ran to her. Ghostwriter ran after them. As soon as he saw the other ghost he charged in to fight him.

"Be careful Ghostwriter." said Gabby.

Rob and Alex watched and as soon as the other Ghost was focused on Ghostwriter they pulled Carmen out of the fight.

"Carmen?" said Rob "Carmen say something?"

"W-w-w-ob?" she said in a scarred voice.

"You know her?" said Victor.

"Yeah. She um…. Probably forgot her medicine. Sends her into shock. Come on Carmen lets go get your medicine. You'll feel better." He helped her down the street.

"Thanks man," Said Alex "something bad might have happened if she… didn't get her medicine in time. No reason to call for help now or anything. She'll be fine."

"You sure?" said Victor.

"I'm positive," Said Alex "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Victor nodded and ran on down the street but he kept looking back.

During all this Gabby was writing furiously. "Strong, brave, mighty, staunch bold." She continued.

"what are you doing?" muttered Tina.

"I want to help Ghostwriter win. Maybe strong words will help," Said Gabby "so I'm using words to help make him strong and brave. You know synonyms, words that are different but mean similar things."

"I see." Said Tina she added "Fearless, heroic, valiant."

"Come on Ghostwriter." Said Jamal.

Suddenly the bad ghost turned and ran right through Hector. He fell down twords the grown yelling in pain as the ghost went away.

"You ok Hector?" said Alex as he caught him.

"Do I look ok?" said Hector in a frightened and pained vioce. "I felt everything bad that has happened to me. The time I broke my arms, the day I got beat up at school, all the times I thought about my dad. It was horrible!"

"Come on buddy. Stand up." Said Alex "Don't let that ghost get you down."

Hector stood up and stayed up. The pain faded.

"We better check on Rob and Carmen." Said Jamal

They went inside the building. Ghostwriter was already inside. The apartment was old and run down. There were children running in and out everywhere. No one seemed to notice a few more. The tv was on way to loud, at least three stereo's were blaring, and the person above them was banging on the floor. They found Rob and Carmen sitting at the kitchen table. Carmen looked like she had been crying. She had a horrible case of the hiccups too.

"You ok?" said Jamal.

Carmen shook her head and pushed a paper to him.

"I have never been so scarred in my life." Read Jamal. "Thank you for looking for me."

"Hey no problem." Said Jamal.

Casey wrote another note "Is Ghostwriter ok?"

Ghostwriter answered this one **Tired. Tina and Gabby helped me stay strong!**

The two girls smiled.

"I think we need to talk." said Jamal.

Suddenly a voice laughed and a mocking tone said "Good luck talking with s-s-s-stutter bug C-c-cawmen."

"Who is that?" said Jamal

"That is her cousin. I'm in charge while Theresa and my Dad are out, and I say no guests." said Julia in an angry voice.

"You have guests." wrote Carmen.

"Well I'm in charge. Now move out I have some people coming over to study." said Julia in a bossy voice.

Carmen stood up to leave.

"It's ok. We'll go to my house." said Jamal.

They all trooped out of the house. Everyone was talking at once about what had happened.

"I am sorry I helped Mr. Carpenter hurt you, Hector." wrote Carmen. "I went to your house last night. I didn't get away with anything. I chickened out before you came down stairs."

"I know." said Hector "Don't do that again ok?"

"I promise not to;" Wrote Carmen "even if it kills me."

"We're not going to let that bad ghost do that Carmen." Said Jamal "and that is also a promise."


	7. Chapter 7

Carmen and the others sat in Jamal's room. She typed on his computer explaining everything.

"Wow!" said Rob "That's a lot."

"I'm so sorry about your Grandma." said Lenni in a sympathetic voice.

"I miss her." wrote Carmen.

Jamal looked at Casey "Why don't you and Carmen see if Grandma Cici has extra peanut butter cookies? I bet she baked extra for the bake sale."

"Yum, peanut butter! Come on Carmen." Said Casey she grabbed her hand and lead her off. A minute later you could hear the two running downstairs.

"What are we going to do about Carmen?" said Rob

"Who's the other kid framing me?" said Hector "and how can we stop a ghost?"

"We should help Carmen, but is she on the team now?" said Gabby.

"She can see Ghostwriter." Said Lenni "even if it was an accident."

Suddenly Ghostwriter popped up on the screen:

**This is familiar.**

"Familiar?" said Gabby "What is?"

"What do you mean?" typed Jamal.

**There were 11 children then too. **

"Eleven children?" said Gabby "Where? What is he talking about?"

"What eleven children?" wrote Jamal.

**There were 11 children when I died.**

"Ghostwriter is having a memory!" said Jamal

"Do you remember anything else?" wrote Rob.

**Not anymore. **

"We better write this in the casebook." said Jamal. He went into his closet and dusted off the book. They'd put almost nothing in it, so any clue was helpful.

"What should we do about Carmen?" typed Lenni.

**Carmen is the key to catching Carpenter. She is part of his link. He needs her to be afraid to stay.**

Rob nodded "Like Ghostwriter needs up to be a team. We're his link, Carmen's part of the bad ghost's link."

"We want to help Carmen get out of Carpenters link." Wrote Jamal "How can we help her?"

**Let her know she is not alone.**

"Of course," said Gabby "we've gotten into some really scary stuff, but knowing you guys were there to help me out makes me not be afraid."

"Right if Carpenters link is built on fear then the only way to stop it is to make her feel safe. We have to show her she can have friends." said Lenni.

"She's got me." said Rob "We became friends on the plane."

"Yeah, and we are in class together," Said Hector "she can hang out with Casey and me."

"Wait, Carmen can see Ghostwriter but he didn't plan for that. Is she on the team?" said Lenni.

"She did try to hurt Hector," Said Tina "that isn't a good thing."

"I guess that is not completely up to us huh?" said Jamal he wrote "You did not plan for Carmen to see you. Is Carmen on the team?"

There was a long pause and suddenly Ghostwriter wrote **Yes**

Suddenly Casey and Carmen were running back up with the cookies.

"All right!" said Alex as everyone helped themselves.

"We're going to have to be careful." said Jamal "We don't know what the ghost will pull next. If only we had some clues."

Carmen wrote something down as the others talked. She tapped the paper as they speculated.

"They could frame Hector again."

"What if he tries to just hurt him?"

"We can't watch Hector all the time. He has to go to school and home."

Carmen gave a frustrated grunt as she pointed to the words with no effect. Suddenly Ghostwriter wrote on her paper. **You have to speak up for yourself!**

Carmen suddenly yelled "I kn-n-n-now plan B-B!"

The others stared at her.

"You can talk?" said Casey.

Carmen blushed and pushed the paper at them.

"Plan B." read Jamal "Step one, get envelope from trophy case, step two put in Hector's backpack, step three testify against Hector. Carmen what was supposed to be in the envelope were going to be put in Hector's bag?"

Carmen took the pad back and wrote "School Library Bake Sale money."

"The Bake sale is tomarrow." Said Hector with a moan "we can't catch the ghost by tomarrow."

Carmen grabbed the pad again and wrote "I am not going to help, but the other kid might put it in your bag. I will help you watch your bag."

"Yeah Carmen can tell them you didn't do it," Said Gabby "and then you can't get in trouble."

"Why would they believe Carmen over some other kid?" said Hector.

Carmen shrugged.

"Well we have to try. Carmen can watch out for Hector and Hector can watch out for Carmen." said Jamal.

"Oh and congratulations Carmen," Said Gabby "We asked Ghostwriter, you're on the team!"

"What team?" Carmen wrote.

"Our team." Said Jamal

"Sit down." Everyone said at once giggling.

"Hector you tell her." Jamal said, and Hector did tell Carmen.

"So you see we solve mysteries and search for clues. Together we're the Ghostwriter team, and friends forever." Hector said with a smile.

"Oh, cool!" wrote Carmen" She grinned.

Jamal pulled out a pen "This is an official Ghostwriter pen so you can write to him no matter where you are, but you have to promise never to tell anyone about Ghostwriter."

Carmen nodded and said in a hesitant voice "Pwomise."

"Well go ahead," Said Tina "ask Ghostwriter a question, ask him anything."

"But don't ask if Elvis is dead." Rob grinned.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" said Alex.

Carmen thought for a moment then wrote "Why do you want me on your team when I was helping to hurt Hector? It was a mistake that I saw you"

**It was not a mistake! It was a good thing. **

Then in huge floating letters Ghostwriter wrote:

**Carmen is courageous!**

Carmen smiled "Not enough." She wrote "I feel bad about hurting Hector. I should not be on the team when I hurt him."

**Everyone makes mistakes. Now try to fix them.**

Carmen smiled and wrote "We have to find out who the other kid is. We have to prove their guilty."

"And we have to keep Carpenter away from you and Hector." said Jamal.

"And we've got to get home." Said Alex looking at the clock "Man with a mystery and an initiation I almost forgot we have inventory today."

"I'll come with you." said Lenni "Bye guys."

"You can stay for a while if you want." said Jamal when everyone else left.

"Oh yes stay!" said Casey excitedly.

Carmen nodded and the two girls ran off.

"I wonder why Carmen doesn't talk?" said Jamal.

"She can talk." Said Rob "If she doesn't want to why should we worry about it. She writes."

"Yeah but isn't it odd." Said Jamal

"Hey Ghostwriter writes too us. Why can't Carmen?" said Rob with a laugh.

"I'm serious, is it like because of the other ghost?" said Jamal.

"She wouldn't talk on the plane," Said Rob "and like I said she can talk. If you're so worried about it you ask her."


	8. Chapter 8

Carmen and Casey played for hours. It had to be nice for Casey to have another girl so close to her age to play with, even if Carmen didn't talk she did laugh at all of Casey's jokes. They had a great time till Grandma Cici came and told them it was getting late. "Your parents are probably starting to worry about you."

Carmen looked sad and nodded. "Jamal could you or Rob walk Carmen home?" said Grandma Cici. "It's getting dark so hurry back."

"Ok Grandma." Jamal called down the stairs "You want to come Rob?"

"Yeah, I finished my homework ages ago." Said Rob

"Lucky," said Jamal "I just finished my lab report. I can not believe its only the first week of school and I have this much homework."

"Hey you go to a science school you get science homework." Rob said with a laugh.

"I want to come too!" said Casey.

"Honey it's a school night." Said Grandma Cici "and I haven't seen you doing any of that math homework."

"OOOh!" Casey groaned disappointedly "Bye Carmen. I'll see you at school."

Carmen waved at Casey and picked up her notepad.

Rob and Jamal walked down the street. The sun was just starting to set. "Be careful tonight." Said Rob "and remember to write to Ghostwriter if you see that Carpenter ghost ok."

Carmen nodded and looked scarred "and try not to be afraid." Said Jamal "He feeds off of your fear."

Carmen wrote "It is working. I am afraid and I cannot help it."

Rob patted her on the shoulder "Hey if you get into trouble you have nine friends to back you up."

Jamal looked around uncomfortably "Carmen, if you don't mind me asking, how come you don't talk?"

Carmen blushed and wrote "I am dumb at talking. Writing is easier."

"Is this because you stutter." Rob said in a concerned voice.

Carmen blushed very badly now. She nodded and wrote "the sounds never come out right no matter how much I practice! Please do not tell! Everyone will laugh at me."

"You know you can talk to us now, even if the words do not come out right." Jamal said "The team won't laugh, we're all there for you."

Carmen smiled and deliberately said "fanks."

They came to her complex and walked her to the door. The sounds inside were almost deafening. There was screaming and yelling and everything.

"Man there's a lot of kids at your house." Said Rob. Carmen grabbed her pad and wrote "Both sets of cousins live here. My uncle has all the cousins now, all 12 of us. That is why he and my aunt are so grumpy and works so late."

"Twelve!" said Jamal "That's a lot of kids."

Carmen nodded "People are always coming and going, you never know what is going on." She wrote. The door suddenly opened "Oh its Carmen. If you want to eat better get in here before it's gone." She closed the door again.

"I better go." Wrote Carmen "Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem." Said Rob and Jamal.

Carmen opened the door. The boys could see about a dozen children running towards the kitchen yelling and cheering.

Jamal laughed "and I thought my house was getting crowded."

Hector was worried all night. "Do not worry honey. I've double checked the doors," Said Hectors mother "I also alerted the building owner about the break in, nothing bad is going to happen."

Hector nodded. He knew his mother could not understand that what he was really afraid of was the ghost.

"I am afraid to sleep." He wrote before he went to bed "Do you think Carpenter will come to get me while I am asleep?"

**Sleep. I will watch for him.**

"What if he comes for Carmen?" wrote Hector "He almost killed her before, he will be very mad at her now."

**I will watch for him.**

"I am glad you are my friend Ghostwriter. I am glad I have good friends." Hector wrote.

**I am glad you are my friend too, Hector.**

The next day the entire team met up on the way to school. "You two ok?" Lenni said in a concerned voice.

Hector and Carmen both nodded.

"How about you Ghostwriter?" wrote Gabby.

**I am tired!**

Carmen wrote "You can sleep now GW. I will watch out for Hector; Hector will watch out for me."

"Make sure you guys stick together." Jamal warned them "and we'll meet right after school."

Carmen watched Hectors bag like a hawk, but then she had to leave class. She looked at Hector worriedly.  
>"Where are you going?" said Hector.<p>

"I have to go to class." Wrote Carmen and she handed the note to him.

"What class? Why do you have to keep leaving?" Hector said just a little too loudly. Everyone stared at Carmen and Hector.

"Carmen you need to hurry or you won't make it to your speech therapy." the Teacher said.

Carmen turned bright red.

"Look she's like the Hulk…. Except Red!" yelled Arthur

"Red Hulk." Said Trisha the girl who sat behind him.

The kids started to laugh and Carmen turned even redder as she ran out the door. The teacher tried to get some order in the class.

"Children, children, pay attention please." She said. Hector felt bad. He had embarrassed Carman. Of course this was why she didn't talk. Maybe that was why she agreed so quickly to help Carpenter: she liked the idea of someone who could never find out about her secret.

"You sure that kid's alright?" said Victor in a worried voice.

"Would I lie to you man?" said Alex "She's fine. She's a friend of Robs he fixed things for her."

"You think we made the team?" said Victor looking at the kids around the notice board.

"You and me, we are a shoe in." said Alex with a laugh.

Suddenly Lenni ran up "Congratulations Victor!" she said happily "You made the team!"

"I did! Awesome!" said Victor

Alex and Victor high fived "Wait what about Alex?" said Victor.

Lenni's face fell "Um…. No."

Alex gave an almost blank look "I didn't make it?"

"Sorry." Lenni said sadly.

"HEY VICTOR!" yelled a senior, Kirt the captain of the basketball team, "I wanna talk to you!"

"You going to be ok man?" said Victor

"Yeah… yeah…" muttered Alex "No I'm fine. Hey I'm really happy for you."

Victor looked unsure.

"Go on man." Said Alex he gave a fake smile.

Victor smiled back and went off.

"I really am happy for him." Alex said as though trying to convince himself of that.

"I know." Lenni said "It's tough to lose. I bet if you keep practicing you can get on the team next year."

Alex nodded "I guess we have other things to worry about too. Come on." Alex watched Victor being surrounded by the basketball team and the other kids. He sighed and walked on to class with Lenni.

"Vevew… thevaw… ffffffeeeeffffeeeewww.." said Carmen in an increasingly frustrated voice.

"Carmen watch." the teacher slowly said "Feather."

"Feeeevew."Carmen banged her fist on the table in anger "N-n-n-o use. I'm t-to dumb to t-t-talk."

"Well if that is the way you feel about it then you'll never get better at it." The teacher said.

Carmen slouched down and wrote "I don't care. I don't have anything to say anyway."

The teacher sighed "I think we are done for today Carmen. Go to lunch early."

Carmen stomped off and went to the restroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. "Why am I so bad at everything?" she wrote in her notepad.

Suddenly a red light floated around it. She stepped back as letters started to form words. Soon you will beg for my help.

Suddenly a green light popped up as well. She didn't stick around long enough to read anything else. She ran out of the bathroom as fast as she could. She ran to her classroom and sat down behind Hector. Her face was white with fear.

"Carmen?" whispered Hector "What's wrong?"

Carmen was holding back tears and buried her head in her arms.

Casey was sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Carmen and Hector. She bit into a giant cupcake she had bought at the book sale. "If those guys don't show up soon lunch will be over." Suddenly they came in.

"It's ok Carmen." Hector said "Look just sit down and have some lunch. I'll go get us some cookies."

"What's wrong with her?" said Casey

"I have no idea." Hector said "She won't tell me, but something's scarred her bad. I'll be right back ok."

Hector was walking back from the bakesale. Arthur bumped into him and he fell onto both cupcakes. "Hey." Said Hector  
>"Hey." Said Arthur in a mocking tone.<p>

"Carrero." Said Michael "I've got a message for you and your friends: Stay away from the Rivera girl if you know what's good for you."

Hector stood back up "A message from who?"

"A message from who?" said Arthur in a mocking voice "Man this guys a real genious. I can see the wheels turning."

"Quite you little parrot." Muttered Michael and the two walked off.

Hector walked back to Casey and Carmen "Sorry Carmen, I got knocked over."

Carmen had a pen and pointed at Hectors bag and pretended to write.

"Oh you've lost your notebook." Said Hector "Yeah I can lend you some paper, H- uhoh." Hector was shocked "The money from the bake sale."

Carmen nodded and gave him a "I told you so" look. Suddenly the librarian came marching in  
>"I told you he was acting funny." Said Arthur "There he is he's got the money."<p>

"Hector Carrero I am so disappointed in you. First the watch now this." She said

Carmen stood up and said "No I did it!"

Hector and Casey looked at Carmen in surprise.

"What?" said the teacher.

"H-h-hid in b-b-ag so wouldn't g-g-g-et in twouble." Said Carmen

"Is this true Miss. Rivera?" said the Teacher.

"Twue." Said Carmen.

"We're going to have to call your parents." the teacher said "Come with me."

Carmen waved at Hector. "No she didn't do it." Hector called behind them but they were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok team lets rewind:

A lot of crazy stuff has been happening. First off Hector was framed for stealing a watch and then someone broke into his house: a girl named Carmen from school. It turns out Carmen is being haunted by an evil ghost. Ghostwriter decides to help her. The team saves her and she joins the team. Then Carmen tells them that the ghost wants revenge on Hectors family. Then they try to prevent Hector from being framed again but it does not work, so Carmen says that she was doing all the bad stuff to protect Hector.

Michael and Arthur warn Hector to stay away from Carmen and that leaves Hector worried. Get your casebooks ready because things are really starting to get interesting.

Carmen met Hector and Casey outside the school.

"What happened?" said Hector

Carmen had gotten a new notebook now and wrote "Suspended."

"Your suspended?" said Casey "What are you going to do?"

"Hang out," Carmen wrote "it is no big deal."

"No big deal! Carmen this goes on your records!" said Hector "You didn't do anything."

"Your Aunt and Uncle are going to be mad."

"Yes I did do something. I broke into your house, helped get you in trouble for the watch, and did not watch out for you. I deserve to be punished somehow." Carmen wrote "My Aunt came for me and then went back to work. They said I am just like my father. Now at least they have something to back it up with."

Carmen and Casey could tell this was kind of a touchy subject for Carmen so they decided to go on over to Jamal's house.

"I can't believe you're not grounded or anything." Hector said "My mom would have grounded me for life."

"That just means she cares." Carmen wrote.

"Wait Ghostwriter fought Carpenter again? We need to find out if he's alright!" said Gabby when Carmen explained what had happened.

"Of course he's alright," wrote Carmen "I checked as soon as I got my hands on some paper." She looked annoyed that Gabby would think she was so irresponsible that she would not have checked.

**Fighting Carpenter so much is making me tired!**

"Poor Ghostwriter!" Gabby said.

"Now Hector and Carmen can't watch out for each other." Said Rob

"It didn't help anyway." Hector said "Carmen took the rap for me and got suspended."

"Suspended!" said Rob

"That's horrible." Said Lenni

Carmen wrote "Why does everyone make such a big deal of this? I just get a vacation from school. I'm almost excited about it. I can play in the park all day long."

**School is important!**

"He's right you know." Jamal said.

Carmen shrugged.

"Oh man I almost forgot, do you think Michael and Arthur could be part of Carpenters gang?" said Hector "He gave me a message that we all needed to stay away from Carmen. He said we knew who was sending the message."

"Possibly." Rob spoke contemplatively "It sounds suspicious."

"Arthur could have easily slipped the watch in your bag at lunch. He was sitting right behind you." Casey said excitedly.

Carmen wrote "I am afraid of Carpenter, but why is Arthur and Michael in it? They don't seem scarred."

"You don't know that." Said Hector "Maybe making fun of people is how Arthur handles stress. Michael is all moody and angry maybe because he is scarred?"

"There our best suspects." Jamal said

Carmen stood up "I've got to go. I'll be back soon." She wrote on her notepad and ran out.

"Wait Carmen!" said Rob called "Where are you going?"

Carmen was running down alleys and streets till she found herself in front of Michaels house. She knocked on the door and it was opened by Michael himself. "He told me you'd show up. Come on in." he growled.

Carmen gulped and stood there.

"I said come in." growled Michael. Carmen walked in almost mechanically.

"Sit down." Michael commanded and she did. She could see a video game on pause. Arthur popped his head up "She finally had the guts to show up."

"Yeah, told you she'd come. Pathetic." He said in a disgusted voice.

"Should we tell him she's here?" Arthur said while looking around the room.

"No need. He knows." Michael pointed to a red swirl moving around the room.

"I'm not scared. I'm not scared." Carmen wrote into her journal.

Ah but you are. You're the most terrified person in the room. The perfect victim, because you keep coming back.

"Leave Hector alone!" she wrote.

I like that. Your afraid to speak up. Your afraid of your family. Your afraid of your friends. Your afraid of everything.

"I'm not afraid." She wrote

Keep telling yourself that kid." Wrote the red writing "but you know its not true."

"If we are brave he will disappear. We link him to the world." She wrote showing the words to Michael and Arthur.

"Why would I want him to disappear?" said Michael "I have not had this much fun in ages."

"Yeah and I always hated Hector and the rest of those geeks." Arthur growled "Their always getting rewards and in the paper. It's not them it's that pathetic ghost. Well Carpenters even smarter; he knows who he is."

"Ghostwriter is nice to me." Carmen wrote "Carpenter is bad, and he is never going to control me again! I may be afraid but I will not live my life in fear."

You do not know how bad I can be.

Suddenly red swirled before Carmen's eyes but she didn't cry in pain. Instead she was frozen in time for a few moments…. She could see her past before her eyes.

**Where is Carmen?**

"We don't know she left." Rob typed "Why?"

**She was scarred and now I cannot sense her.**

"Where was she?" wrote Rob.

Ghostwriter wrote a box number for them and the name of an apartment complex.

"Oak Leaf Appartments." Lenni said "that's near Carmen's complex. Come on."

The kids ran off.


	10. Chapter 10

Carmen could see it all.

"She's just like her father!" yelled uncle Arturo "She just brings misery wherever she goes!"

"And her mother is worse." Said her Aunt Abigail "Imagine just walking off like that- the nerve! Left the child here just like that. Its no wonder she didn't want the child. Four years old and can't speak a word of English, or any language for that matter."

"She can sign." Chimed her Grandma's voice.

"She's not deaf. She just doesn't talk." yelled Arturo "She breaks everything. She's a good for nothing just like her father. Maybe we ought to call child services; we can't do anything with her."

"No, no grandchild of mines going to child services. I'll take her." Said her Grandma

"But your health Mama." Said Uncle Arturo "You cannot keep up with a child."

"Well you could take care of her." Grandma retorted.

Arturo stormed out.

"You better keep her." Aunt Abigail said softly as he left "because Arturo can't stand the sight of that child. It reminds him of the father so much. You know how much Arturo despised him."

It's all your fault. No one who wants you does well. Your Grandmother died because of you. He was right she couldn't keep up with you. You are just like your father; you hurt everyone you see. No one wants to be hurt. You'll see your friends will leave.

Suddenly a new vision appeared.

"Stay away from me!" Hector yelled "You were always after me."

"Yeah I don't want to play with you anymore. Your no fun; you don't even talk."Casey complained.

"And your stories stink. I was just to polite to mention it before." Said Rob

**It was a mistake to put you on the team. I did not mean for you to see me anyway.**

"Yeah we only wanted you around to find Carpenter anyway." Alex said "We don't need you."

"Yeah, and Ghostwriter is always so busy watching for you. You couldn't even watch out for Hector why should we watch out for you?" said Gabby.

"Yeah you're worthless." Lenni said "Get out of here."

Carmen looked sad and turned but Jamal called her "Wait." Carmen turned around hopeful only to have Jamal pull the pen off from around her neck.

"Only team members wear Ghostwriter pens." Said Jamal

"and we do not want you on our team." Said Tina

They all laughed at her. Carmen really did cry now.

All alone. No one wants Carmen. No one ever needed Carmen. I'm the only one who went looking for you and you betrayed me. Maybe I don't want you either. All alone Carmen, no one wants Carmen. Goodbye Carmen.

"No wait!" cried Carmen "I don't want to be alone!"

You don't write to me, you don't help me.

Carmen was falling down a pit. "Help! HELP!"

I only help those who help me.

"Help me please! Help me. Someone! Anyone!" yelled Carmen

No one wants you… no one needs you.

"Your still around," Carmen said "please don't let me die. Don't let me die alone."

I don't need you either. I don't need you back.

Carmen fought the words back but found herself crying "Please, please take me back. I don't want to be alone."

The vision disappeared and she found herself in Hectors house again.

Take the book. The book belongs to me. She should not have been given it!

Carmen hesitates.

Meanwhile the team gets to Michaels house. "Who is it?' Michael growled.

"We're looking for Carmen." Rob yelled "We know she's in there."

"Go away!" yelled Michael.

Suddenly Ghostwriter goes through the door and straight into Carmen. He can see everything she saw now.

**Carmen it is a nightmare! Wake up! Wake up!**

Don't listen to him. He abandoned you.

**Carmen, he is tricking you, I would never abandon you. I would never betray you!**

Carmen closes her eyes "I don't know what is going on, but I won't hurt Hector. I won't hurt him even if he isn't my friend anymore. Stealing is wrong, and I'd rather have no friends then be friends with a mean creep like you."

NO!

**She is not afraid of you anymore. You have no hold on her now.**

"Yeah your connection is broken." Carmen said triumphantly "Your history, literally."

NO! Grandfather's diary should have been mine! Not Lydia's!

The light started to fade in and out.

I'll get you girl!

The light grabbed Carmen's foot but she reached out to Ghostwriters words and shook her foot trying to get free. Suddenly she felt Ghostwriter pulling her the other way; he was helping her get rid of Carpenter. She heard a scream: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Then the light went out and she was back in Michael's apartment.

Michael and Arthur were frozen at the sight of Ghostwriter. Arthur hid behind Michael "Carmen don't let him hurt us!"

"Why w-would he huwt you?" said Carmen slowly.

"He destroyed Mr. Carpenter. He's our enemy." Said Michael.

Carmen wrote "They are afraid of you Ghostwriter."

**I will not hurt you, but you will tell the principle what you did.**

Carmen gave the pen and paper to Arthur and Michael.

"Yes we will go now!" wrote Michael.

"We'll tell them we did it. We will tell them Hector was framed." Wrote Arthur "We will tell them that we made Carmen help us."

**And you will tell no one about me or Carpenter. No one should know about ghosts.**

Michael and Arthur nodded "WE better hurry to catch the principle." They ran out of the house and past the team.

"What happened?" Jamal said.

"You ok?" said Rob.

"Where are they going?" asked Gabby.

Carmen said slowly "He is gone."

**Carpenter has passed over. I saw him go. He will never hurt anyone again!**

"I am not af-f-fwaid any mowe." Carmen said proudly.

"Way to go Carmen." Lenni said.

"But why was Carpenter after my family?" said Hector.

Carmen wrote "He said the book should have been given to him not Lydia."

"Lydia, that's my mother's name." said Hector "Let's ask him who Walter Carpenter is."

They ran over to Hector's house.

"Walter Carpenter, why was my cousin. He runs an oil mining company that belonged to my Grandfather. My Grandfather didn't think highly of him though. He always was mean to people you see. The last time I saw him was at my Grandfathers funeral. He was mad because Grandfather left a l lot of the family heirlooms to me, like my Grandfathers diary. I'm so glad I have it though. I love reading about his adventures. See Hector. Here is his picture in at home in New York and here he is in WWI, and here he is- Hector!" she said pulling out a piece of paper. "This is a deed to someplace in California."

2 days later:

"I we hadn't asked." Hector moaned "I don't want to move to California."

"Hector your rich!" said Lenni "Your mother wants to keep an eye on your family's oil mining business. Who would have guessed that your mother had the real deed all along and not your cousin?"

"Your Grandfather picked your mother because she would be fair to the workers." Jamal said "and she knows a lot about business. She'll do great."

"Man that had to be a shock to your mother to find out her cousin died a month ago and no one told her. It's sad how he could hold a grudge so long." Alex said.

"I don't want to leave the team though." Hector said "We're finally all together."

"Hey we'll just switch off." Rob said "Now you get to be someplace new and exciting and I'll write to you from New York."

"Promise?" Hector Asked

"Definitely!" they all said.

Carmen sat in her room writing. Suddenly Ghostwriter appeared. **How are you feeling?**

"Better, thanks for saving me. I almost gave in before you came along." Carmen wrote.

**Friends help each other out. **

"I was so afraid of being alone." Carmen wrote "I am so afraid that no one will want me. Just like my parents did not want me."

**The team wants you. We care about you.**

"You were really brave. I wish I did not get scared." wrote Carmen.

**I was afraid. I was very afraid! I was afraid the first time too!**

"The first time?" Carmen wrote. She was confused.

**I remember he was hurting the girl, because she told me what he was going to do. She got hurt because I tried to help her. I was afraid it would happen again.**

"Who? Who was she?" wrote Carmen

**I cannot remember.**

"Someone from your past?" wrote Carmen

**I think so…..**


End file.
